Un Extraño Encuento
by almeDBZPOM456
Summary: Perry se encontraba en un día normal cuando su enemigo Doofenshmirtz lo teletransporta al Zoológico de Central Park en Nueva York y accidentalmente se enamora de Marlene ahora Skipper deberá luchar para evitar que sus celos lo hagan hacer locuras.


**_HI! (w)/ aquí les tengo este fanfic, re escrito con algunas modificaciones debido a algo que ya había aclarado en la antigua cuenta (que esta ya pronta a desaparecer) bueno les dare mas avisos abajo, por ahora los dejo disfrutando OwO_**

**_Los personajes de Los Pinguinos De Madagascar ni de Phineas y Ferb me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de sus respectivos autores._**

* * *

Una bella y hermosa tarde se presentaba sobre la ciudad de Danville, una tarde de verano perfecta para los chicos Phineas y Ferb quienes descansaban tranquilamente en su patio, recargados en aquel árbol. De pronto el chico de cabellera roja se levantó mirando a su hermanastro con una sonrisa.

-¡Oye Ferb ya sé que vamos a hacer hoy! … oye, ¿y Perry?-

_Un poco lejos de aquellos chicos, en el techo hace su aparición un ornitorrinco de pelaje verde azulado, al parecer inicialmente caminando en cuatro patas, luego de precaptarse que nadie lo observara, se levanta cambiando su posición de cuadrúpedo a bípeda y sacando un sombrero de color café con una cinta negra alrededor. El mamífero toca las baldosas en un orden, ocasionando que se abra una compuerta secreta, llegando a su base ultra secreta donde un hombre de cabello y bigote blanco parecía esperarlo._

-Bienvenido agente P, nos llegaron informes de que tu enemigo el Dr. Doofenshmirtz está construyendo un raro artefacto, quiero que vallas halla averigües que trama y lo detengas.

_El ser semi-acuático dio un saludo militar al hombre para después retirarse a un deslizador con forma de ornitorrinco en dirección a la ciudad. _

_Mientras en Nueva York, el zoológico de Central Park para ser más exactos, en aquel hábitat de los pingüinos los rodeaba una bastante serena paz._

-buenos días muchachos- expresó el pingüino comandante

-muy buenos días Skipper- saludó sonriente Cabo

-bueños diach- le siguió Rico

-…nos días- bostezo algo cansado Kowalski

- ahora que todos estamos presentes, salgamos de una vez, pronto abrirán el zoológico y luego al cerrar debemos llegar pronto a la junta.

-ya lo sé Skipper ¿qué rutina aremos hoy?

_El líder se quedó pensativo unos segundos, antes de girar y darle una mirada al científico._

-no lo sé… ¡Kowalski opciones!-

Inmediatamente, de tras de él, saco una libreta con un lápiz donde parecía tener varios apuntes.

-sugiero la rutina bonitos y gorditos, seguida por la maniobra de nado sincronizado, para terminar con el truco de la cola.

-¡Excelente Kowalski!-le felicito Skipper -comencemos la operación: Entretenimiento-

**Mientras de vuelta al área Limítrofe.**

_"Doofenshmirtz malvados y asociados"_

_El agente P ya estaba llegando a aquel edificio alto y morado donde estaba su némesis._

_Dentro de este se encontraba un hombre de cabellera castaña y ojos azules, vestía su bata de farmacéutico._

-Ajajaja este si es el boleto a la dominación del área limítrofe-

_El científico malvado contemplaba algo cubierto por una gran sábana blanca, repentinamente Perry entra rompiendo la puerta de una patada, dando un giro y colocándose en pose de batalla._

-Grrrrr- emitió su característico ruido

-Ah, Perry el ornitorrinco ya te esperaba-

_El mamífero de pronto se vio atrapado en una caja metálica plateada con 3 agujeros en forma horizontal._

-Bien Perry el ornitorrinco, te preguntaras ¿Cuál es mi malvado invento esta vez?-

_Perry solo miro atreves de los agujeros, subió y bajo los hombros asintiendo con la cabeza._

-¡Pues déjame decírtelo!-

_Doofenshmirtz saco de uno de los bolcillos de su bata una pequeña pistola de color azul con algunas franjas rojas y moradas._

-Veras Perry el ornitorrinco, desde hace mucho tiempo tú has frustrado mis intentos para dominar esta ciudad, para solucionar este inconveniente construí este, es mi gran teletransportinador… que es para teletransportar cosas a otros lugares como por ejemplo… ¡a ti! Jajajaja

_Grito apuntándola hacia el ornitorrinco._

-¡Adiós Perry el ornitorrinco! Disfruta tu viaje a...-ahora cambiaba de un tono malvado a inseguro -mmm ahora que lo pienso no sé a dónde te llevará, es confuso…

**De regreso a Nueva York**

_Las aves no voladoras se encontraban haciendo unos cuantos estiramientos, con un brinco frente a ellos aparece Marlene._

-hey, hola chicos, ¿tienen un minuto?-

-Marlene el zoológico ya va a abrir, vuelve a tu hábitat- le regaño el cabeza plana

-solo será un minuto, ¿alguien quiere acompañarme esta noche a ver en mi hábitat una película de terror?

-¿tienes televisión?- le interrogó el joven

-si, al fin conseguí uno y bueno… no quería verla sola ¿vienes Skipper?- le dijo con un tono adorable

-lo siento Marlene, pero tenemos planes le daremos mantenimiento al cuartel-

-em… y no puedes no se… ¿posponerlo?-

-negatorio, ya estaba programado desde hace varios meses-

_En un intento por consolar a la nutria que se veía molesta y triste a la vez el joven recluta se acercó._

-ya les preguntaste a los lémures-

-¡Ni loca le preguntaría a ellos! son muy tontos, además no quiero que intenten quitarme mi televisión que tanto me costó obtener… está bien nos vemos chicos.

_La hembra con otro salto, salió del lugar, encaminándose a su hábitat algo deprimida, lo cual fue notado por el menor._

-Skipper -le llamo la atención -le acabas de rechazar una cita a Marlene-

_El mencionado solo volteo con una cara de seriedad y tono desatento le respondió:_

-lo se Cabo-

-¿cuándo se lo dirás?-

-cuando sea el momento- declaro algo molesto

-pero Skipper, como decía mi abuela, "aprovecha ahora o alguien se te puede adelantar"-

-Dulce e inocente Cabo, ¿quién le va a pedir a Marlene una cita? solo Julien y ella jamás la aceptaría

-bien… -refunfuño el joven molesto -luego no digas que no te advertí-

**En Danville**

-o no se puede enviarte a Marte o… ¡AH ES IGUAL!- alzo la voz desesperado y volviendo a apuntar –Ahora, ¡adiós Perry el ornitorrinco!

_Sin pensarlo dos veces acciono el artefacto, lanzando un brillo amarillo que dio en el blanco, el agente P se había desvanecido._

-vaya… si funciono- dijo sorprendido

**De regreso a Nueva York, en el hábitat de Marlene**

_Aquella chica se encontraba recostada en su almohada suspirando de modo melancólica. _

-no comprendo… ¿porque nunca acepta ninguna de mis citas?-

_De la nada, un misterioso rayo amarillento ilumino la cueva de Marlene, parecía una especie de portal, del cual salió una figura desconocida por la nutria._

-wow eso estuvo extraño…-

_Al abrir mejor los ojos noto que era un ornitorrinco verde-azulado de ojos castaños y con un sombrero café._

-h… hola ¿cuál es tu nombre?-le preguntó sin dejar de verlo algo sorprendida

-eh… S…soy… mi nombre es Perry- respondió levantándose rápido y algo sonrojado por la chica

-Perry, que lindo nombre, yo soy Marlene y soy una nutria, tu eres un ornitorrinco ¿no?-

-sí, no me confundas con un pato…o un castor…- le contestó algo nervioso y desviando la mirada

-No, no, de que no lo eres, en mi zoológico anterior había muchos de su especie…-

-¿aguarda? ¿En dónde estoy?-

-En Manhattan, el zoológico de Central Park, Nueva York-

-¡¿NUEVA YORK?!- se exalto dando un brinco de sorpresa

-tranquilo… se ve que no eres de aquí, en unas horas más ¿me acompañas a presentarte a mis amigos?

-¿Qué? Acaso ¿son espías?- preguntó poniéndose en guardia

-¿espías? No, claro que no, son amigos, de confianza, en serio-

-oh… bueno… está bien (tal vez alguno me ayude a volver a Danville…)-pensó mirando a otro lado.

-genial, muchas gracias, espera aquí, vendré en unas horas por ti, luego de que cierren el zoológico claro.

_Y así sucedió, la hora de cierre había llegado, rápidamente Alice saco a todos y se apresuró a cerrar. El agente estaba sentado jugando solitario con un mazo de cartas, unos momentos más tarde apareció Marlene._

-Perry, ven sígueme, vamos a presentarte a todos- dijo agarrando la mano de este

-¡¿eh?! S…si está bien- le respondió un poco rojo de las mejillas

**En los Zoovenirs**

_Dentro se encontraban todos, poniendo especial atención a los chimpancés que estaban presentando algo._

-y también quiero agregar, que Kowalski ya no se quede tan tarde haciendo experimentos, ya que hace mucho ruido y no nos permite conseguir el sueño- contesto de forma un tanto cortes pero a la vez molesta

_El científico se encogió de hombros pues todos lo miraban enojados._

-¡Ah! Vamos yo…-

-lo siento Kowalski, pero no más experimentos nocturnos-

-¡Ah! ¡Eso no es justo!- refunfuño como un niño

_Aquel momento fue interrumpido por la nutria quien entro con una cara nueva para todos._

-¡hola chicos quiero presentarles a mi nuevo amigo! Perry- aviso de forma contenta

-em… hola je- se presentó con un saludo normal

_El primero en acercarse fue Cabo._

-Mucho gusto ¡ay! ¿Eres un ornitorrinco no?

-sí, así es-

-lo conocí hoy en mi hábitat ¿no es genial?-

_Termino esto último tomando con una de sus patas el hombro derecho de este, ocasionándole un leve sonrojo que para su suerte o desventaja nadie había notado salvo cierto pingüino de cabeza plana que frunció un poco el ceño e interrumpió aquello._

-Y… ¿Cómo llego o qué?- sin quitar su expresión y tono malhumorado

-La verdad apareció de la nada, no sabría explicarlo bien- esta vez, la hembra había respondido con algo de nerviosismo

-y ¿dónde vive?-

-No lo sé, haces demasiadas preguntas, en lo que averigua como regresar a su hogar se quedara conmigo-

-¡¿COMO?! ¡¿COMO?!- grito ahora sorprendido y estresado

-Eh bueno, si te estorbo me iré hoy mismo y no te molestare-

_Al escuchar esas palabras el comandante se tranquilizó un poco pero lo que vino después lo aterro más._

-claro que no, insisto quédate el tiempo que gustes, ¡oh! Si quieres podemos ver juntos una película de terror que tenía planeado ver hoy ¿quieres?

-bueno…si tú quieres, claro-

_Marlene se emocionó más._

-¡genial! ¡Vamos, preparare las palomitas y todo!-

_Como un rayo la hembra tomo de la muñeca al mamífero y lo jalo a su hábitat a una gran velocidad, este solo se dejó llevar mientras que con su otra mano se sujetaba el sombrero para evitar que este se cayera._

**En la base de los pingüinos**

_El líder parecía estar lidiando una gran batalla en su interior por cual sentimiento dominaba en el campo, vergüenza, enojo, egoísmo, molesto de la confusión, dio un fuerte golpe a la mesa._

-¡No comprendo! ¡¿Qué le ve Marlene a ese mamífero semi-acuático?!-

_El menor se encontraba en su litera leyendo su revista mensual de lunacornios, le divertía un poco el ver a su capitán tan confundió de lo que sentía la respuesta estaba clara pero él no lo admitiría, eran celos._

-Te lo advertí Skipper- le dijo con un tono algo burlón

-¡Cállate Cabo!-

-ahora de seguro la cabeza de Marlene está en el hombro de Perry y está viendo la película juntos- se unió el científico dándole la espalda a Skipper pero aun con ese tono de burla

-¡KOWALSKI!-

_El pequeño recluta no podía contenerse más, tenía que decirle a su líder._

-jeje Skipper tiene celos jejeje –

-grr, ¡Rico!

_El mencionado asintió y le obedeció la orden, dejando a cabo adolorido pero aun con esa sonrisa en el pico._

-(tengo que ir para saber que está pasando)- pensó sin dar explicaciones saliendo de su base

**En el hábitat de Marlene**

-listo, ya están las palomitas Perry-

-gracias, mira la película ya va a comenzar- respondió mirando el televisor y haciéndole espacio a Marlene

-oh fabuloso- contestó acomodándose junto a el

_La película fue aterradora y cuando pasaban una parte de miedo Marlene abrazaba a Perry lo cual ocasionaba que este se pusiera rojo de pena hasta que no lo resistió mas y también abrazo a la nutria, lo que no notaron es que, Skipper, estaba en la entrada, escondido y observándolos con una mirada celosa y molesta..._

_-tu…- susurro de forma molesta_

**_Continuara…_**

* * *

**_Aquí_****_ tienen, el primer capitulo re escrito, debido a que el original no tenia un formato aceptable por fanfiction TTwTT y tenia horrores de ortografía XD al menos la mejora es notable... espero O_O en fin, sin cambiar mucho la historia claro, lo único que cambio fueron algunas cositas, como de que Perry habla desde el capitulo 1 .-. esto fue porque en verdad era un tanto estresante que solo emitiera su clásico sonido de ornitorrinco nwnU espero poder lanzar los demás capítulos pronto, esto no me tomo demasiado por lo que espero actualizar un nuevo capitulo cada Domingo. Bien cualquier comentario sera contestado en el siguiente al final, hasta pronto sayo OwO/_**


End file.
